Alex is discovered DEAD!
In this tragic episode, Dylan Harper discovers that his beloved Alex Corwin is murdered and his body found in a dumpster. Scene One The Atchison mansion. We pick up from Thursday's episode where Ralph, newly released from the hospital, catches Libby off-guard. LIBBY: Daddy! You should STILL be in the hospital. RALPH: How stupid do you think I am? You have lost. LIBBY: What did you mean when you said the free ride is over?! RALPH: You have lied and manipulated where you had no right to do so. LIBBY: I bet that stupid Linda got to you, didn't she?! RALPH: You leave your sister out of this! She has nothing to do with your troubles! LIBBY: I have ALWAYS been your favorite, how dare you speak to me in this manner?! RALPH: I have favored you to the exclusion of Brad and Linda. I aim to make up for that mistake. LIBBY: Not if I shoot you first, old man! With you gone, I can have everything for myself, and Brad and Linda will have NOTHING! RALPH: Not this time, Libby! LIBBY: Say goodbye, old man! Nobody stands in the way of Libby Atchison! (Libby aims her gun at Ralph, but she drops it.) RALPH: Couldn't do it, could you? LIBBY: Oh, leave me alone! (Ralph leaves. Libby has another devious plot going on. She calls someone on her phone, and talks in whispers) Scene Two Dylan and Alex's townhouse on Louisburg Square. It's early morning, and Dylan is at the table, sipping some coffee and working on some legal work for Harper Industries. Enter Sheila, working on some sketches. SHEILA: Morning, cousin. DYLAN: Morning, Sheila. Want some coffee? SHEILA: Would love some. What are you doing? DYLAN (as he passes a cup to Sheila): Some legal briefs. Your mom will be over to pick them up later. SHEILA: OK, sounds good. Hey, Allen had to go to his father's house, and he asked me to go over, it's not that far, and you could use a break. Want to come? DYLAN: I am almost finished here, I will be ready to do that. (Enter Allen.) SHEILA: Honey, we were on our way over. ALLEN: It's all right. Dad said we're to come over later. Is Dylan coming with? SHEILA: Yes. Where's Alex? DYLAN: That is what I am wanting to know. He was busy last night. SHEILA: What's going on? DYLAN: That is what I would like to know. He's been out a lot lately, and I am starting to wonder. ALLEN: I wouldn't worry. Maybe he had some work to do at Harper Industries. (Dylan is relieved, but he cannot let go of the feeling his gut is telling him something is wrong.) Scene Three Catering by Linda. This is the first we see of Linda Atchison's business. She has made her father proud by working herself. She is working on some paperwork, when a detective from the Boston police department is coming into the business. DETECTIVE: I need your help, Ms. Atchison. LINDA: I can, if I can try. DETECTIVE: Have you seen this young man? (Linda is stunned at the missing person's picture.) LINDA: Oh no! I know him! DETECTIVE: Who is he? We have not had any identification. LINDA: Oh my God! That is Alex Corwin! DETECTIVE: How do you know him? LINDA: I was caterer at the recent Harper wedding reception! He is married to Dylan Harper! My family knows the Harpers well! DETECTIVE: He has been reported missing. He has not been seen in twenty-four hours. LINDA Did they say where he was at? DETECTIVE: I am afraid not, ma'am. LINDA: Have you told the Harpers yet? DETECTIVE: Not yet. LINDA: Oh, brother. When Dylan hears about this, he will be destroyed! (The Detective goes and heads towards Louisburg Square.) Scene Four Libby's room. She is on the phone. LIBBY: What do you want, Fenton?! I am busy! FENTON (Libby's aide): Alex Corwin is dead! LIBBY (delighted): Good! That will really start to weaken the Harper resolve! FENTON: Why are you taking on the Harpers?! LIBBY: Because I can! FENTON: You're playing with fire, Boss! His death will be avenged! LIBBY: Please, those drips don't even KNOW that he is even missing yet! FENTON: You underestimate them! LIBBY: Whatever! You lay low, I will come up with something to mollify them, and lie about it! FENTON: You know what you're doing. I sure wouldn't want to have the Harpers as my enemies. LIBBY: Well, you're not me! And DON'T forget that! (Libby lets loose a peal of laughter! She is PLEASED with Alex's death which she had arranged!) Scene Five Outside of Dylan's townhouse. The detective has come up to the Steps. DYLAN: Yes, what can I do for you? DETECTIVE: Do you know an Alex Corwin? DYLAN: Yes, I do. He's my partner. DETECTIVE: I am terribly sorry, Mr. Harper. DYLAN (suddenly nervous): What are you saying? (Sheila, Shawn and Audra come out of the house. Allen joins them, as do Anyssa and Bryan who are visiting.) SHEILA: What is going on, sir? ANYSSA: What has happened to Alex? DETECTIVE: I am very sorry to report this to you, but he was murdered. (Dylan's face is stunned, and then he collapses in tears) MID-BREAK ANNOUNCEMENT '' (Voice of Cornelia Frances: "Harpers Falls will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six Michael and Wendy's townhouse across Louisburg Square. Michael, Erica, and Wendy are worried. MICHAEL: What's going on over there? WENDY: Should we go and see what is happening? ERICA: I wonder what happened. ''(Enter Vivienne and Patricia, making a visit) PATRICIA: Something has happened. Caitlyn called me and she saw something on the news. Have you seen it? ERICA: Nothing yet, Aunt Patricia. VIVIENNE: There is news about Alex. WENDY: Dylan's spouse? What about him? PATRICIA: They are saying that he was murdered. MICHAEL: Oh my GOD! Where's Dylan? (Enter Veronica.) VERONICA: Michael, Wendy. PATRICIA: You've heard? VERONICA: Yes. Dylan just found out! The detective's over there now. PATRICIA: Let's get over there. (The family goes over to Dylan's.) Scene Seven Catering by Linda. Brad is over and sees his sister crying. BRAD: What's going on, Linda? LINDA: I just heard on the news. BRAD: What? LINDA: Alex Corwin, Dylan Harper's spouse! He's been murdered! BRAD: Oh no! When? LINDA: They found his body in a dumpster over by Quincy Market! BRAD: Oh my GOD! Has Dad been called? LINDA: Yes, I called him. BRAD: I wonder. LINDA: About what? BRAD: I wonder if Libby had something to do with this? LINDA: You know, come to think of it, this is something that has her fingerprints ALL over it. BRAD: I am going to go over to Dylan's. LINDA: I am going to talk to the detective. (Brad and Linda hug one another.) Scene Eight Sheila is walking along the east end of Louisburg Square headed towards Beacon Street. She looks at a smug Libby. LIBBY: Well, well, well. What's eating you, Sheila Watkins? SHEILA: I have no time. LIBBY: Are you ready to sell your fashion house to me?! SHEILA: I really do not have any time for this! LIBBY: Well, MAKE time! SHEILA: Leave me ALONE! LIBBY: You HAVE to talk to me! SHEILA (furious): Listen to me, you stupid little snip! I don't have to do anything I don't want to. I don't have the time to deal with you! I have dealt with your kind before, and have triumphed! You mess with me, lady, then you'd best prepare to play HARDBALL! Now, leave me alone, damn it! (Sheila storms off) LIBBY: Wonderful, I have her rattled! As it should be! (A laughing Libby walks back to her home.) Scene Nine The Atchison Home. Brad is working on some papers, when he looks at Alexandra and glares at her. Brad had come back from Dylan's house. ALEXANDRA: What do you want?! BRAD: I can't deal with this anymore. You have made it clear that you never loved me. All you loved is my money. ALEXANDRA: That is a lie! BRAD: I don't want to battle with you anymore. I have divorce papers. I have signed them, here. ALEXANDRA: I am not going to sign them. BRAD: Why not? Your cheating has been a clear sign of what you are doing! ALEXANDRA: I still want to remain married. BRAD: Well, I DON'T! ALEXANDRA: You still love me! BRAD: It's OVER! I want this divorce and I want it NOW! ALEXANDRA: Fine! Here! (She scrawls her name on the papers) BRAD: I will be taking the papers to the lawyer in the morning. Now, I want you to leave this house! ALEXANDRA: I will have my things packed and moved at once! BRAD: Good, and I don't ever want to see you again! I've booked a room for you at the Ritz. Where you will stay for the time being. ALEXANDRA: I will take a cab there. BRAD: Get out of here! ALEXANDRA: Gladly! You know, Brad, you were never really any good! You were a mediocre lover! I could get it better from a PIMP! BRAD (infuriated): Get out of here, you damned SLUT! (Alexandra, satisfied that she had rattled her ex, grabs her bags, which she had packed, and leaves the Atchison house for good.) Scene Ten Sheila Watkins Designs. Cynthia and Christina see Sheila crying. CYNTHIA: Sheila, what's wrong, honey? CHRISTINA: What is going on? The Harpers have been in the news all morning. SHEILA (sobbing): It's Alex. CHRISTINA: Dylan's Alex? What happened? SHEILA: He's dead. CHRISTINA: Oh my God! How is he? SHEILA: Taking it hard, as I am sure he would be. CYNTHIA: We need to get over there. SHEILA: We will, but we have to talk about Libby Atchison's threats. CYNTHIA: We have no worries about her. CHRISTINA: Yeah, we talked and we're going to blackball her from any fashion contacts. SHEILA: Good idea. Should we head back to the house? CYNTHIA: Of course. (Sheila goes to the front door) CHRISTINA: Sheila's got a lot of trouble. CYNTHIA: I know, poor Dylan. CHRISTINA: She told me that Libby Atchison threatened her! CYNTHIA: Well, we're going to have to help her. We HAVE to make sure Libby has NO fashion contacts whatsoever. (Sheila returns) SHEILA: Ready to go? CYNTHIA: Sure. CHRISTINA: Of course. (The three head back to Louisburg Square.) (Cut to: Dylan's house. He is in tears. The family is around him, offering support. The screen splits. A sobbing Dylan and an absolutely GLEEFUL Libby.) (Voice of Kate Ritchie: "On the next Harpers Falls...") DYLAN (sobbing to Erica): I can't believe he is gone, Aunt Erica! ABBY (to Michael): I have prescribed some sedatives for Dylan. LIBBY (on the phone): Yes, nobody knows that it was I who had ordered Alex Corwin's death! Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila